The Girl To Remember
by kukki-chan
Summary: Sakura has a dream about a mysterious and highly powerful girl. Will Sakura meet her? Is she friend or foe?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters (even though it is a shame * sniff *) but I do own one of the characters you'll see who ~_^

The Girl To Remember

A 12 year old Sakura with Syoaran, was at the bottom of the Tokyo Tower, staring up at it. She was gripping her star staff. Her hair was whipping around her face from the wind and the long tail of one of her costume was floating along behind her. Suddenly a figure of a girl about the same age as Li-kun and her stood in front of them. 

"Ahh Sakura," said the girl smiling smugly with a mysterious tint in her eye "I guess it is time for another one of your 'Prophetic Dreams' again, aren't you getting tired of them always being on top of the Tokyo Tower? Oh well, why break old habits?" 

The girl motioned her hand as if she wanted something to come to her. Quickly Sakura's star staff flew out of her hands, and into the hands of the girl. Sakura tried to grab at the staff but couldn't it went away to quickly.Suddenly the girl did the same motion with her hands as she had before summoning, this time the Windy Card from Sakura's pocket. Sakura again tried to grab for it but it was to fast 'It's as if she can move things with her mind!' thought Sakura. 'What is she going to do with _my _staff and card?' 

"Windy!" shouted the girl, "Take us to the top of the Tokyo Tower!" 

Suddenly Windy swept up the three people onto the top of the Tokyo Tower. "What!" shouted Sakura, "You can't do that with _my _card and staff!" she said.

The girl just laughed mildly "Well I guess I can, can't I?" 

Sakura looked dumbfounded. "Don't worry Kinomoto-san I will give them back," the girl said acting bored. She threw them up in the air above her head and motioned with her hands to push them away, back to their owner. They suddenly flew back at Sakura who luckily caught them in time, almost pushing her back. 

"Hmm….," said the girl "What happens now? I guess this is the end of another one of 'Sakura's Prophetic Dreams'."

"Wait!" said Sakura, " If you know who I am shouldn't I get to know who you are?" 

"It has never worked like that Sakura." Said the mysterious girl, "Anyway you will find out soon enough, don't worry."

The mysterious girl vanished……

"Sakura!" yelled an all-to-familiar voice of Kero-chan "Sakura wake up or your gonna be late!" he yelled again in her ear. "Okay, okay I'm awake now Kero. " "Good," he said, "now you won't be late.""What?!" said Sakura, "What time is it?!"

"6:30" Kero said simply "What?! How can I be late?!" 

"I just said that so you _wouldn't _be late Sakura-Chan." "You woke me up for nothing?!" "No, I woke you up so you wouldn't be late." "why would you do a thing like that Kero?" "Maybe so you can make me some pancakes while your up so early…." Kero said trying to sound innocent. Sakura rolled her eyes 'I knew there was a catch' she thought. "Anyway Kero," said Sakura getting out of bed "I had another Dream, like when someone magical comes to town." "Really?" said Kero touching his chin making it look like he was thinking hard. "Well did something happen in it?" "Yeah, and it was really strange, the girl was able to move things just by motioning her hand, and she was able to use my Clow Cards." "What!" said Kero astonished at what Sakura had just announced. "That's impossible!" "I know Kero-chan", Sakura said while brushing her hair, "It was Windy to and it was my first card…." Sakura was obviously thinking hard too. "She also said, that I would know who she was soon."

" She's probably going to be another exchange student," said Kero still pondering over everything. "Oh probably we know how they all love it here." 

A/N: Haha it's done! At 12:46 on the eve of New Year's Eve! Well I guess now it is New Year's Eve, Oh well…. Did you enjoy thePrologue thing Please Review this is my First Series Fanfic thing I wanna know how I did! Thanks a lot for reading!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but I do really love it ^_^ but the mysterious girl (if you read the Prologue) I do own well I'll let you read on!

# The Girl To Remember

Sakura pulled on her rollerblades she was still thinking about her mysterious dream with the girl who could use _her_ Clow Cards.Finally she slipped them on and started rollerblading to school.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura stared into the distance it was a black haired girl jumping up and down trying to get her attention. 

"Hi Tomoyo, what is it?" Tomoyo leaned in and spoke softly into Sakura's ear.

"There is a new girl in school, and there is something very strange about her like she's magic or something."

"But Tomoyo you can't sense magic. How would you know?" 

"Sakura, I have been around you and Li-kun for 2 years while you are fighting the battles with Clow Cards and other things, I know I can't sense magic but this seems like one of those magic things. I think that is how strong her magic is!"

Sakura looked worried. "Tomoyo, I had a dream last night and it was really strange" Sakura told Tomoyo about the dream. 

"Whoa that is weird Sakura-chan, do you think Li-kun knows anything?"

"I don't know but with all that training that he did back in Hong Kong, I'm sure he must have sensed something."

As if right on cue Syaoran came up behind them. 

"I have sensed something, Sakura." Sakura blushed as he said her name. "Did you have a dream?" she asked. He nodded.

"You don't usually have dreams like that do you?" she asked. "No, not on the Tokyo Tower like that," he said staring right at Sakura.

There was a long silence with Syaoran staring at Sakura and Sakura staring at Syaoran. Tomoyo didn't want to disturb there glance even when the bell went. "uhm….guys," she said politely. They finally snapped out of it. "Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura, "we're gonna be late!" 

They all got into the classroom on time before Mr. Tereda came into the classroom.

"Hey Tomoyo," whispered Sakura "Where's the new girl?" 

"Class," said Mr. Tereda, Sakura sweat dropped and Tomoyo giggled. "This is a new student from…..where did you say you were from again?" The girl stepped out of the hallway and into the classroom. Sakura suddenly felt as if she was going to fall off her chair the girls magic was so strong. She looked back at Syaoran who was obviously feeling the same way. 

The girl had two pieces of her long brown hair in front of her face while the rest was tied in two braids on either side of her head.She had deep set blue eyes and she was wearing a very smug, mocking, and mysterious look on her face. The same look she had given Sakura in her dream.

Suddenly the girl spoke," I didn't say where I was from Mr. Tereda." She said it so mysteriously that everyone looked up. 'How does she know my name?' he thought. "Anyway," he said quickly "this is uhm….," he sweat dropped again, the truth was this girl just showed up. Not telling them anything about her but somehow, he couldn't remember, she was aloud to come to the school. The whole thing was very strange.

"Mezora," said the girl. Everyone looked around they had never heard that name before. "Okay uhm… Mezora go sit in the desk beside Syaoran Li, he's the one-" but Mezora was already in her seat beside Li-kun. Mezora glanced at Li-kun she giggled to herself sort of mockingly. _Hmm Li-kun the boy from Hong Kong, here to capture the Clow Cards, couldn't because someone and something got in his way….._ she thought. 

From time to time she would look at Sakura and Syaoran when she knew that they or anyone else wasn't watching her which wasn't all that often. Everyone in the room even people who had nothing magic in them at all could tell there was something weird about Mezora, besides her name, which made it even more queer. But they couldn't tell it was magic since the only people who knew about magic who weren't magic themselves was Meiling and Tomoyo. Sakura glanced back at Mezora, she was packing up her things while everyone else was still doing their Math questions, even Syaoran. She saw a piece of paper that was only half done while Mezora shoved it in her bag. 'What is she doing? She's not done," thought Sakura who couldn't understand. Then suddenly the lunch bell went. Mezora got up while everyone was starting to pack up their things she left the classroom. Suddenly Sakura looked up the lunch bell had gone 5 minutes early. 'It's as if she did that, or knew it was going to happen' thought Sakura stunned. 

"You know there is something different about Mezora," Sakura whispered to Syaoran. "I know, she is way more powerful then anyone I have ever encountered, even Clow Read!" he said. "Do you think she is safe Li-kun?" said Meiling pretending to be more scared then she really was so she could cling to Syaoran's arm. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I don't know you guys," said Tomoyo "something is different about her, even for Cardcapturing," she said. All four of them were sitting under a big tree talking about her. They weren't the only ones either. Everyone thought that Mezora was strange in some way even if they were at all close as these four were. 

"Well, well, well," said a mocking voice from beside them. They all gasped and turned around, Mezora was standing right there staring at them with her 'look'. 

"I guess you guys are talking about the latest gossip too," she said smirking " You guys are the closest yet that I have heard. Some people are just saying things like 'I think I have seen her before' but you guys, whoa you went right in for the magic!" Syaoran jumped up as she said this. "Keep it down will you!" "Why?" she said smirking again "do you have something to hide?" 

Syaoran was uneasy "N-No" he stuttered he wasn't about to give away that he was a Cardcaptor maybe she didn't know, but he really doubted this. "Really…." She said "so you have never seen _this_ before?" She made a motion with her had twirling her fingers and making it look like she was grabbing onto something just in front of her. Just then wind swirled in the way she had motioned with her hand, and Syaoran's sword appeared clasped into her hand. "Hey!" he called "how did you get that!?" She just laughed and pretended to be fencing with an invisible person. "So you have seen it before?" she asked. "So?!" he yelled clenching his fists "Give it back!" he was steaming up it looked as if he was about to lunge at Mezora. "Okay!" she said letting out a sigh "I was just having a little fun!" she handed it to Syaoran but before he grabbed it she threw it high in the air above all their heads. "HOEEEE!" yelled Sakura covering her head "AHHHH" screeched Meiling clinging to Syaoran. Syaoran looked absolutely terrified. Mezora just laughed before it touched them and made a swift motion with her hand until it dematerialized and vanished. "Whoa you guys get scared so easy!" she said laughing. Syaoran just gave her the death glare. 'I won't let you harm Sakura, I will always protect her I know your evil.' He thought while glaring at her. 

"Aw!" said Mezora "You vow to protect your girlfriend! That's so sweet!" Syaoran looked shocked "How did you….?" 

"But your wrong about one thing Li-kun." She said as she turned around and left without telling him what.

"What was that about Li-kun?" asked Tomoyo "Why did she say that?"

"uhm…" Syaoran said blushing. "Did she use magic on you?! Bewitch you?! What!?" cried Meiling trying to act concerned. 

Suddenly Syaoran snapped out of his embarrassment and figured he had to tell them so they know what they are up against. 

"She read my mind…" Syaoran said softly. "What?" the three girls exclaimed. 

"Oh Li-kun," screamed one of the girls, "Were you vowing to protect me?!" Meiling threw her hands around his neck. 

Syaoran looked deeply annoyed, then he glanced at Sakura who looked hurt.

'He probably was thinking about Meiling' thought Sakura 'Even though-' she sighed 'I don't know what I feel for him.'

Tomoyo sensing the tension between everyone Sakura looking hurt Syaoran looking angry and concerned Meiling well being Meiling was just enough, she was staring at Syaoran telling him to snap out of it.

"Do you think she's a foe?" asked Tomoyo really wanting everyone to get talking again.

"Of course she is!" yelled Meiling "She read my Syaoran-kun's MIND!" 

Everyone sweat dropped.

Mezora sat on the top of the school's roof. _You can see everything from up here. Hey look my little friends!_ She looked down at the four-some of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling. _Hmmm I wonder what they thought of my little stunt, _she focused her eyes on the very small people underneath a tree. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she tried to understand the conversation from their minds. 

_She seems purely evil! Embarrassing Syaoran-kun like that! _Was a thought that ran threw Meiling's head.

_I wonder if she is under some sort of spell……_ That was Sakura's thought, always trying to find the good side of people.

_How dare she say that…….she even made Meiling think that I was vowing to protect HER…….ugh _Just more fuming words from Syaoran after that about how he was going to get Mezora back blah, blah, blah……

_Syaoran wasn't thinking about Meiling, I know it, he likes Sakura. I have got to get them together._ At Tomoyo's thought Mezora laughed. 

She stopped eavesdropping on the four of them and went back into the school. When she got to her classroom door, the warning bell rang for them to come in. She went to her seat, beside Li-kun.

Syaoran had made an excuse to go to the "Men's Room" so he could get to his seat early and confront Mezora when she came in before anyone saw him. To his surprise she was sitting in her desk, 'The final bell hasn't even rung yet, what is she doing here?' he thought.

"You wanted to talk to me Syaoran?" she said coolly. "How did you know?" he asked, but then just concluded "Never mind." While knowing somehow that she just _did._ "You had no right to read my mind like that!" he yelled at her. She just looked out of the window and said, "It's going to be winder soon." 

Syaoran tried to ignore that comment and continued with his raging speech "You didn't have to embarrass me in front of Sakura like that either!" 

"It's the season of prolonged darkness…." She said still staring out the window. She had the same look on her face though she didn't have a smile of any kind on. 

Syaoran didn't get what was going on. 'Are we having the same conversation here?!" he thought angrily.

Mezora squeezed her eyes shut and looked back at Syaoran in front of her, while putting on her normal, mocking, smug smile again. 

Syaoran began again "What makes you think you can read into other people's minds, take their things out of _NOWHERE _and embarrass them in front of the one they love?!" Mezora just laughed at what he had said, looking past him. 

"Wha-?" he said but then caught on to what he had just said and flushed. "And who may this person be that you love Syaoran?" she asked seeming curious but plainly mocking him. 

"I m-mean friends" he stuttered. "Embarrass me in front of my friends!" but obviously he was lying. 

"Well one of your _friends _is standing behind the door, and I'm afraid she has heard everything we have said," replied Mezora giving him a look of check-it-out-if-you-don't-believe-me. 

He creped over to the half open door and jerked it open. 

"TOMOYO!" he yelled. She was just standing there trying to hold in a laugh. But when she was found by Syaoran she burst out laughing. "You do love her! I knew it!" said Tomoyo pointing a finger at him while she had a big smile on her face, trying to stifle the giggles. 

Just then the real bell rang and they could hear people coming to the classroom. 

"Love who?" said a familiar voice. 

"S-Sakura…." Said Syaoran casting aconcerned look at her. 'Oh No! How much did she hear?! Does she know?' 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with the look of 'who?' on her face, but Tomoyo just bit her lip. 

Then a fourth person clucked with their tongue. Sakura looked up to see Mezora sitting in her desk with a smug look on her face. 

"Y-you?" Sakura stuttered, pointing at Mezora. She didn't say anything. Sakura cast a hurt look at Syaoran. "You love her?" she asked Syaoran. "But you barely know her!" Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. _But I love you! Oh, I knew you could never love me!_ Mezora read this in Sakura's mind. Suddenly she ran out of the classroom stifling cries and charging threw Chiharu and Takashi, who were arguing over something but stopped when this happened. "S-Sakura!" yelled Syaoran but couldn't go after her because of to many students. 

He went back to his glaring at Mezora. "This is all your fault!" he yelled about to strike her. All their classmates were watching not knowing what was happening. Mezora blocked Syaoran as quickly as he had tried. "Your not going to fight a girl? Are you?" she said coolly but she was giving him a glare. His temper was rising rapidly.

"Calm down!" yelled Tomoyo who couldn't go after Sakura because she had to be the peacemaker here. 

Syaoran tried to hit her again but she blocked, then a voice went threw his head, it was Mezora's "_You must really love her don't you?"_

A worried look swiped across his face and he stopped trying to hit her and slumped into his chair. 

Suddenly there was a piercing "Li-kun!" and a black haired girl ran in throwing her arms around him, toppling him over. Then a "Everyone get back into your seats! I'm running a little late and everyone is-" he stopped "Daidoji-san where is Kinomoto?" 

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran and he glared again at Mezora. "Mr. Terada," said a girls voice "Sakura-san was feeling sick, I will go check on her!"

"Alright….Mezora" he was going to call her by her last name but he found that she never told him. Mezora got up and walked out the door of the classroom.

Tomoyo and Syaoran cast highly worried glances at each other.

_ _

_What is she going to do to Sakura?_

_ _

A/N: Well how did you like the first Chapter of my story? I had like a fraction of S+S romance in here. I am not that sure how to tie it in with everything else, because it's not a purely romance story. Also please excuse the grammar mistakes if there is anything the grammar check is busted! *sigh* well I hope you liked it ^_^ please Review!_ _


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters blah, blah, blah 

But: I do own Mezora just so you know ~_^ get on reading!

# The Girl To Remember

Mezora quickly got up and left the room. She looked down the hall and saw the back door of the school, she ran towards in and opened it.

_I better hurry up Tomoyo and Syaoran will be here soon._

"Mr. Terada?" said Tomoyo anxiously "Can I go to the washroom?" 

Mr. Terada sighed "Alright, Tomoyo-san." Then he eyed Syaoran "You too?" Syaoran nodded. 

As soon as they were out of the classroom and couldn't be heard Tomoyo said," Where is Sakura-chan?!"

"I don't know." He said looking both ways down the hall, then he noticed the back door open slightly. "There!" he said. They both raced to the door.

Mezora gazed around the field, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly _How could I even think he loves me?_ Passed threw her head.

Now she knew where Sakura was. She ran to the far side of the field still trying to focus her energy on the same voice _I shouldn't have ran away I made a fool of myself! Oh, but what does it matter?_ Then Mezora heard the owner of the voice sobbing. Mezora squeezed her eyes shut __

_I am going to be in a lot of trouble, but only if he doesn't find out, _Mezora thought. She gulped and said "Sakura-san?" 

Sakura turned around. It was that stupid new girl! 'What does she want? How did she find me?' But as Sakura looked at her she saw an almost different person. It was Mezora but….. she had a deep look of concern and sympathy on her face. 'She is just doing that to make it look like she cares! But she really doesn't! What does Syaoran see in her anyway?!' 

Mezora laughed "That's not a very nice thought Sakura," she said "But seriously you just got the story twisted! He doesn't love me he-"

But she was interrupted by a "Get away!" from Syaoran. He was giving her the death glare. 

"You can't glare me to death Li-kun!" Mezora yelled," And anyway I was saving your butt! I was going to tell her-" 

But again Syaoran interrupted, but this time with a lunge at Mezora knocking her down. "Syaoran, I don't want to fight you," but she wasn't pleading with him. She was making it sound like he would be in the most danger. "Anyway, we don't have _Time _for this! Mr. Terada will be suspicious!" 

"She's right," spoke up a voice "We don't have time!" Said Tomoyo from behind her camera lens. As much as she regretted not being able to tape some Cardcaptor action, she didn't want to be in trouble with Mr. Terada, even if he was nice.

"Then you go Tomoyo," said Syaoran "Take Sakura too!" 

'No way!' Thought Sakura, 'I'm not going to leave them alone, if I can help it!'

Syaoran attacked Mezora again, but she kept jumping out of the way and avoiding it. The truth was she wouldn't be able to hurt him, because she was so skilled in magic she would barely be able to scratch him without using magic. 

"Syaoran, if you want to fight at least have some class! Your just using Karate moves you learned when you were four!" Mezora yelled. 

This was a way to get him to use magic. He would surely hurt her if she couldn't use any magic to defend herself.

She made the same motion with her hands the time when she summoned Syaoran's sword before. It materialized right in her hand again.

"Here!" she shouted throwing it straight at him. But he was very quick and caught it by it's handle. 

"Time," he yelled "Stop the moment for everyone else that is not right here!" There was a flash of light and time had stopped for everyone except for Syaoran, Sakura, Mezora and Tomoyo.

Mezora suddenly held the star on the necklace she was wearing tight. "Star that holds my powers sacred, release them to me now!"

There was a flash of blinding light that seemed to go right threw Mezora's body.Everyone just stood there speechless. But when the light died away she wasn't clutching anything, no staff, no sword not anything. 

"Ha, ha! What are you gonna fight with tough girl?!" yelled Syaoran laughing.

"I could beat you without anything!" growled Mezora.

_This is going to be the best episode of Card Captor Sakura! Syaoran fighting for his love!_ Thought Tomoyo who was to excited to stop them.

"Come on you guys! Stop fighting please!" screamed Sakura. 

"Yah, calm down Syaoran, I didn't want to hurt you." Mezora yelled as she and Syaoran were in attack mode.

Everyone looked surprised. _I thought she was an enemy why wouldn't she want to hurt us?_

Mezora saw the looks and their faces and heard their thoughts. _Oh no I hope I didn't give away to much! I am going to be in so much trouble if he finds out! _She thought looking terrified.

"Yah right!" yelled Syaoran "You're an enemy!" Mezora didn't respond, she just glared at him. "Don't" she said warningly.

Syaoran began to chant in Chinese then suddenly "Lightning!" 

Mezora put out her hand stopping the lightning before hitting her. "You really want to shock me, Li-kun?" she said more of a rhetorical question then anything. 

_MEZORA! What's going on! Come here right now! Why are they still alive! Do I have to come there to?! Get home NOW!_ This voice boomed inside Mezora's head. She started to shake uncontrollably _No Stop! I'll be there right away! _Mezora stopped shaking and darted off across the field until she was out of site. 

"What was that about?" asked Tomoyo shocked.

"I don't know but it seemed as if she was talking to someone inside her head." Said Sakura thinking. "She may not be an enemy."

"Then why was she fighting us?" yelled Syaoran "Why do you care so much?!" yelled Sakura back. 

"I thought you loved her anyway" Sakura said turning around.

"No I don't!" he said, "You just misunderstood! I don't love her!"

"Really?" Sakura said starry eyed. Syaoran just blushed and looked down at his feet. 

Then Tomoyo, again, broke the silence," You guys we should really get back to class." 

"Oh yah." Said Syaoran. 

"I wonder what made Mezora run off like that? Did you see her shaking? What was that about?" asked Sakura, but no one else there knew more about it then she did.

"You were doing so well before," said an angry boy with jet black hair and eyes like fire "Why did you block my surveillance?" 

"I-I" stuttered a terrified twelve year old girl

"What were you doing?" screamed the boy hitting her.

The girl was trying to stay strong and not cry but it was very hard.

"What ever you were doing you know you have to destroy them!" he yelled at her. 

"No, Please don't make me!" pleaded the girl.

"You must!" yelled a boy.

"But I cant!" sobbed the girl "They're in love! Why do I have to hurt them like this?"

The boy grunted, and came closer to the terrified girl. She backed up until she up against the wall.

"You're a disgrace to the Tesuki family!" he yelled, then hit her across the face.

The girl just sobbed, terrified sobs. 

"We have to break them apart! Then they are more vulnerable! You know that!" screamed the boy as he hit her again.

"You know what happens if you don't right?" he said glaring at her evilly.

Suddenly the girl started jerking around, shaking more uncontrollably every second. It hurt so much that she couldn't even cry or scream. Tears just poured out of her eyes. '_If he kills me now, then it's all over'_ she thought.

The girl was in so much pain, that when it stopped she could still feel it all over. She slumped into the corner barely conscious. 

"That is not even a fraction of the hurt you will go through if you don't do this!" growled the boy.

Tears poured out of her eyes, she knew that she had to do this, or else she would be killed.

"We have to torture them first," said the boy, "Get them apart, break their love!" then he clenched his fists and left the girl crumpled up on the floor, in pain.

_Please forgive me! I don't want to do this, but you see I have to. I don't have a choice. It's to bad you don't know of the love you have for each other. Find out before it's to late!_ the girl thought this before she fell unconscious.

A/N: How did you like it? Please review! I'll make sure my next chapter is longer, I don't know why but I wanted to leave it off here. It's not a real cliffhanger because it's kind of obvious (I think) but I don't want to give it away ~_^


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS characters or the storyline. But I do own any character you haven't seen in CCS ~_^

A/N: I am getting a little discouraged I have barely gotten any hits on my previous chapters and no reviews so if I don't get more reviews then I know no one is reading, or liking, my story and alas it will stop unfinished. So please Review if you like it or at least tell me what's wrong about it. 

**_ _**

# The Girl To Remember

A girl with deep set blue eyes and a tear stained face sat on the floor, where she had to sleep. _Why was I born in the Tesuki family?_ She thought. _Why did my Mother have to die? Why do I have to have these extraordinary powers?_ She thought about all of this regretting it all.

She started sobbing _Why do I have to be me? Why do I have to hurt these people?_ she cried herself to sleep with these thoughts.

A stern looking man saluted another man with raven black hair. "Sir, your daughter has been born."

"Excellent" said the raven haired man.

The man walked into one of the rooms in the huge Tesuki mansion. He looked at his bright faced wife holding a little baby girl.

"Hello my wife," he said without any emotion "Is that our daughter?"

"Yes," she replied tears of joy spilling out of her eyes ,"She is _our_ baby girl." She snuggled the baby closer to her.

The father made a motion with his hands ordering the guards to take the baby away from the woman.

"No! My baby! Don't take her away from me!" the woman screamed, arms outstretched.

Then the father whispered to the guard "Kill her."

The father left the room with the babe in his arms, just after there was a shrill scream of a woman.

## Six Years Later

"She has more power then I have ever seen Master Keiji, your daughter is truly skilled in magic," said Montaro the girls trainer, "But, she has the personality of her mother. Not at all of a Tesuki. Do you think she can withhold the tasks that we expect of her?"

"Of course!" snapped Keji," My daughter will become a real Tesuki, even if she isn't heartless like us all we can train her to be Montaro. Now get back to work! There is still six more years till she has to carry out her task, and much more training she has to go through."

"Yes Master." Replied Montaro bowing.

"Mistress Mezora, come, we have to train more."

## Another Six Years Later Before Mezora Left For Tomoeda 

"Mezora," said her father, Master Keji, "You and your cousin, Toshiro will be going to Tomoeda tomorrow morning. Now pack your stuff quickly and get some rest. Remember to obey everything your cousin says, he is older and more wiser." 

_'No he's not' _she thought '_He's just evil, like the rest of this family. I know father that you want me to go because of my great powers, and him to accompany me so he can beat sense into me if I don't do what my mission requires. Which youhaven't told me about yet! When were you planning to?_

Her father wasn't planning on telling her the mission, because he knew that she wouldn't want to do it. He was scared that she might over power everyone in the mansion with her magic and run away. The only person that could stop her was her cousin, Toshiro, he had the power to create something like a seizer to a person. But it hurt more then any seizer. He could do it to anyone who wasn't loved. They only power able to throw off any evil magic was, love. If the person was deeply loved by another and they loved them back, then no harm could be done. But Mezora wasn't loved, by anyone.

_My Mother must of loved me_ she thought sadly_ But she had to go and leave me…….._

_ _

Mezora jerked up from her place on the floor. _My mother was murdered? By my father?_ She thought the memories of her dream had just focused in her mind. _I always knew he was an evil man but to murder his own wife! _She started to sob _Why do I have to be a Tesuki? I would rather be anything else, ANYTHING! And my cousin,how could I not have known of his seizer like power sooner? I just thought my father made him come so he could hit me and what not, but-but._ Then she recalled the night before. There argument, her cousin first hitting her, then showing his power. She wept some more. 

"Mezora-a-a-a" a voice called from another room. _No not my cousin!_

"Mezora, sweetie" said Toshiro in a mocking voice ," It's time for school."

"I-I don't f-feel well" she stuttered.

"Aw" he said mockingly again," Well to bad! Your going! Unless of course you want me to go in your place?"

Mezora thought about this,_ 'No, he would put an evil spell on them as soon as he got there! I can't let him go.'_

"N-no, I-I'll go."

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Syaoran to a girl rollerblading. 

"Oh hey Syaoran." She said trying hard not to blush as saying his name.

Syaoran tried to think of a conversation starter.

"U-uh….," he said "Remember yesterday?"

Sakura blushed and looked down. 'I hope he won't bring up me running out of class,' she thought

"Yeah," she said trying to sound casual," Remember how Mezora ran off like that?"

"Mm-hm" he said trying not to fume, he didn't really like that girl.

"Before you came," she started," She was trying to tell me something. Have any idea what it was?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran's eyes widened ,"N-not at all." _I hate lying to her like that_ he thought silently cursing himself.

"Hey guys!" yelled a cheerful Tomoyo. "What's up?"

"Nothing" said Syoaran quickly eyeing Tomoyo.

"Were you going to tell her you like her?" Tomoyo whispered in Syoaran's ear.

"No!" Syoaran yelled, making Sakura look at him strangely.

"Hey look there's Meiling!" he said and darted off towards her.

Sakura sighed,' He'll never like me' she thought.

Mezora sat up in a tree above where, Syaoran and Sakura had just walked, and now is just Tomoyo and Sakura.

### Clueless Sakura and Syaoran! It's so obvious the feelings you have for one another. But you can't bring yourself to except it. Find out before it's to late.

Mezora jumped down from the tree when she was sure Sakura and Tomoyo were out of sight and made her way to school.

'Must not think about Sakura, must not think about Sakura' chanted Syaoran over and over in his head, his thoughts booming.

"Li-kun _PLEASE!_" whispered Mezora to him. "I can hear your thoughts when I'm not even trying to read your mind!"

Syaoran turned crimson to embarrassed to even get mad. But whatSakura saw was, Mezora talking to him, and him blushing. 'Oh, no' thought Mezora now reading Sakura's mind, _'He does like her! He lied to me! '_ thought Sakura.

__Mezora put her head in her arms. _Stop thinking like that Sakura. _

Then Mezora decided to put a thought into Sakura's head to brighten her up._ Besides Toshiro can only see what I am doing. Not what's in my mind. He's not a mind reader like me._

Mezora closed her eyes thinking of something to plant in her head, just to cheer her up, not to give anything away. It would be harder to break them apart, and it would cause more hurt. 

Maybe he blushed at seeing you…..not her besides why would he lie about liking her and seem so solemn?

The thought floated in Sakura's mind. 'Blush at seeing me? Why? That doesn't sound like me-'

Sakura jerked her head around, just as she did so she saw Mezora's head look down at her paper. 

'Did she put that thought-?' thought Sakura puzzled 'There is no telling what that girl can do'

_I should have known that she would know other thoughts from her own….. Oh well I tried._

An all-to-familiar voice boomed mockingly in Mezora's head "_Mezora……..What are you doing? Nothing? Well you better do something to split them up! Or at least get them on there way to despising each other, or else you know the consequences."_

Mezora gulped, _Oh I so don't want to hurt there love, but, I have to….._

Mezora packed her stuff in her bag, right before the lunch bell went. _Might as well get this over with…….._

She was sitting up in a tree a few meters away from the one she knew Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling would be sitting under in about 3..2..1…. 

"SYAORAN-KUN!" yelled the overly obsessive Meiling, running after Syaoran.

"Geez Meiling, can't you go for 2 minutes without humiliating me?" asked Syaoran while leaning against the tree and panting.

Tomoyo laughed and Sakura was about to until something strange came over her.

"You don't have to be so mean Li-kun, Meiling is just trying to me compassionate for her fiancée." Sakura said in an unusual tone of voice.

_Wow, Mezora nice going that was harsh!_ said a sarcastic voice of her cousin, Toshiro, _But keep working at it cuz, or else…._

"What do you care anyway Kinomoto!" snapped Syaoran.

"I don't!" yelled Sakura "Why would I care anything about a Chinese Brat like you?!" then she stomped away irritated. 

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Tomoyo.

'Sakura never acts like that to anyone' thought Syaoran 'Maybe that just shows how much she hates me'

Syaoran was feeling very hurt at how Sakura had yelled at him.

_"Now that is more like it cuz!"_ Mezora was feeling very bad about what she had just done. A part of being psychic to the extent that she was, was making people say and do, whatever she wanted. But it took a lot of her energy. Mind reading was very easy for her since she had been practicing it all her life, and didn't take much of her energy.

'Maybe there is some magic force at work here' thought Syaoran

_Yes that's it!_ Mezora silently cheered him on. She couldn't help it if he found out on his own. Then all wouldn't be lost.

'Or maybe she just hates me,' he thought 'I guess I am just a Chinese Brat to her' then he walked off before Mezora could do anything else.

_Oh I feel so weak…._ Mezora thought as she passed out and fell out of the tree.

She slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in the nurses office staring up at the faces of Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran, but no Sakura.

"Why am I here?" she asked jerking up, then remembering "Did you find me under the tree?" she asked.

"No" said Syaoran glaring at her "We saw you _fall out_ of it!" 

"What were you doing up there?!" he yelled at her.

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo scolded him.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked. 

'I don't think she is really evil…..' passed threw Tomoyo's head and Mezora heard it.

"Thank you, Tomoyo" Mezora said her eyes half open.

Tomoyo'seyes widened then she smiled.

The school nurse suddenly burst threw the door," Okay everyone out!" she said sternly"The girl needs her rest she fell out of a tree!"

"No, no, Iam okay now" said Mezora quickly

"Maybe she should go home" suggested Meiling.

"No!" Mezora yelled, a little loud so it made everyone suspicious. 

"Uh-uh….I am feeling just fine!" she said getting out of the bed then falling down. "Ow!" she yelled before she could stop herself.

"I think I am going to call your parents" said the nurse picking up the phone that was in the room.

"No, you can't because," _Oh I wish I was a better liar!_ "They aren't home!" she yelled again, but noticing that it was a little to loud she sweat dropped.

"But if I really have to go I guess I can walk home," she tried to take a step but "Ow!" again.

"Well if no one is home your friends can help you walk home" said the nurse.

"No, no it's really okay, I'll just go _Ow_ back to_ Ow_ class…., heh heh, nothing to it!"

"You need to go home," said the nurse "Syaoran, Tomoyo you have permission to help Mezora home. School is almost over anyway."

Syaoran cringed and Meiling pouted.

"Meiling you can go back to class, Syaoran, Tomoyo help her home."

Syaoran (unwillingly) and Tomoyo helped Mezora out of the front door. Syaoran stopped and let go making Mezora have to lean against the school wall.

"Li-kun," said Tomoyo "What are you doing?"

"She's not really hurt!" he yelled "She doesn't even have a scratch on her!"

"What?" Tomoyo said, looking at Mezora's leg, sure enough there wasn't a scratch on her.

Mezora was puzzled but then she remembered the toxin that her cousin made her take to hide her scars from when he was hitting her. It left all the pain, which was the point, but made it impossible to see or detect if you couldn't feel it.

"Oh no" she said under her breath.

"She just wanted us to haul her somewhere so she could turn on us and kill us!" yelled Syaoran right in her face.

"No!" yelled Mezora, "There is an explanation but…."

"What?" asked Syaoran glaring.

"I just can't tell" she said bowing her head.

"Bad excuse, Mezora" said Syaoran looking satisfied.

"Syaoran, I don't think she's an enemy" said Tomoyo "Why are you being so unjust?"

"Tomoyo-chan, don't" said Mezora, "Anyway, I better get going home…or else my mom (Mezora's eyes got misty at recalling her mother) will be mad."

Syaoran eyed her with suspicion. "Fine go, but on your own. Tomoyo and I aren't helping you."

Tomoyo moved to go after her but he grabbed her arm.

"She was lying," he whispered in her ear "In the nurse's office she said her parents weren't home, now she says her mom is waiting. I doubt very much that she has parents here."

Tomoyo shot a glance at the hobbling girl, trying to steady herself against the wall.

"Maybe we should check out her house after school." 

"With Sakura," said Tomoyo eyeing him.

He had a look of hurt on his face and let go of her arm, "Okay."

Then they turned around and went back into the school.

Mezora was walking very unsteadily trying, to steady herself on a tree trunk. _'Ow, I am so weak and in so much pain. But the only good thing is that if my Aura is weak then Toshiro won't be able to detect me and servale me.' _She sat down against the tree resting. Then she sensed that the bell was going to ring soon. _I better get out of sight before they students come out so Tomoyo and Syaoran don't see me._ She started walking as fast as she could even though she was in so much pain. _Maybe, maybe I could heal myself, or at least my leg so I can walk. I will be more weak but-but I will be able to get away._ She plopped herself behind a bush, closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She couldn't release all her powers because she would surely pass out, and be detected by her cousin, so she tried to do it without all of her powers. She placed her hands an inch above where her leg hurt. She squeezed her eyes tighter and concentrated harder. An orange light appeared out of her hands and surrounded her leg, she could feel it getting better. As soon as she could feel the pain leave her entirely she passed out.

"How will you find her?" asked Sakura. She was trying to mend things with Syaoran but it didn't seem to sink in.

"My Lasin Board of course." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course!" repeated Meiling. Everyone sweat dropped.

Tomoyo of course was recording all of this. 

When the coast was clear a blue light flashed in the direction of where Mezora was. They followed the light to a bush that was just in the front of the school. They looked in it and saw an unconscious Mezora.

"What happened to her now?" asked Tomoyo while zooming in.

"I don't know" concluded Sakura checking her pulse. Mezora's wrist jerked, and she shot up eyes wide open.

"Oh no! How did you find me?! Why was I unconscious? Did it work? Ahh! Sakura! Syaoran!" yelled the girl rather quickly.

"Uhm…. One question at a time" said Meiling

"We found you using this." Syaoran growled while showing his Lasin Board, "Also _we _don't know why _you_ were unconscious. We were hoping you could fill us in on that."

Mezora looked down at her legs. She was still sitting up.

"And third," said Sakura "Did what work?"

Mezora still didn't reply looking at her legs. She then jumped up without any notice and was about to run away.

Sakura grabbed the Key of Clow around her neck. "Key that hides the forces of Darkness show your true identity! I Sakura, command you under the convent! Release!"

Sakura held onto her staff, and she held the freeze card. 

"Mezora tell us what's going on!" 

A/N: 12:43pm, so tired finally finished. I am such a retard! I thought I came up with the last name Tesuki but I just remembered it's some car company or a car! Ahhhhhh! I really didn't mean it to be like that I just thought of it one day, and thought it could be her last name. ****

*****sob sob*Also Please recall my Author's Note from above. I am getting a little discouraged I didn't get any reviews on my last chapters that I know of and barely any hits. I am not going to start Chapter 4 if no one reads Chapter 1 2 & 3. I am sorry but I have worked to hard on this and spent so much time that I don't want to spend anymore time and effort into a story no one likes or reads. But Thank You for reading and _please_ review! TY


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters storyline blah, blah, blah. But I do own the Tesuki family ^_^ 

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter! You really made me feel better. Thank You! Now I will continue my fanfic!

Oh yah and I just found out I spelt seizure wrong! I spelt it "seizer" so sorry if this confused some people!

# The Girl To Remember

Mezora stood there, stunned._Is she going to freeze me, or something? Well being frozen is better then taking the wrath of my cousin._ Mezora turned around and started sprinting off.

"Freeze!" yelled Sakura commanding the freeze card to stop her.

The Freeze Card rapped itself around Mezora's feet while she was running and caused her to fall.

"Ahh!" she yelled, "Get off!" She tried to move her feet but they were stuck there.

"Now Mezora," began Sakura calmly, "Tell us what's going on."

"I'd rather sit stuck here!" she spat at Sakura. She couldn't tell her what was going on, she couldn't risk what her cousin would do to her.

'What can I do?' thought Sakura. She saw Mezora struggle to try and get her feet free from The Freeze. Suddenly Sakura thought of something, Mezora was to busy trying to get free to read her mind.

Sakura shuffled around in her pocket trying to find something. Then she pulled out the Shot Card.

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked stunned. "S-Sakura," Tomoyo began, she was really scared about what Sakura was going to do with it, "Sakura-chan, what are you going to do with that?"

"I don't want to have to use this," she said fearlessly.

"You wouldn't." said Mezora, even though she didn't really know if she would or not.

"You could be an enemy for all I know," said Sakura stepping toward Mezora still perfectly calm.

I can't tell them. Or at least not yet, I guess I have to take the chance that Toshiro will find me. 

Mezora clasped her Star Necklace, "Star that holds my powers sacred, release them to me now!" she commanded. A bright light shot threw her body as it had done the day before. When the light died down, Mezora felt very weak. But she had all her powers charging threw her, and she did feel less weak then when she woke up from being unconscious the first time.

Mezora put out her hand and motioned Sakura's Star Staff to come to her. 

"No!" said Sakura trying to grasp the Star Staff but failing, just like in her dream.

"Give that back!" yelled Syaoran.

Mezora used the staff to return Freeze back to its card form. When Tomoyo saw this she gasped. Sakura had told her about the dream but she was sort of skeptical about it. 

When Syaoran saw this he took out his sword and held it in front of him, showing he was ready to fight. 

_Oh no, not back to this_! Everyone thought except Syaoran, who was glad he could fight this girl again. 

Mezora stuck her hand out again motioning for something else. Once she did tons of Clow Cards flew out from Sakura's pocket. 

"Hoe!" yelled Sakura grabbing for her Clow Cards and only getting one, The Sleep.

At the exact same time Syaoran let out his lightning power, (?) Mezora yelled," Illusion Card! Project the image of there beloveds!" 

When she yelled this everyone saw someone different, Syaoran saw Sakura, Sakura Syaoran, and Tomoyo Eriol (hehe).

Syaoran's lightning hit the Illusion Card and everyone screamed and all rushed to it. With this distraction Mezora ran off leaving the Star Staff and Clow Cards scattered on the ground. 

Suddenly the projection flickered to show the Illusion Card pattern then disappeared. 

"Hoe?" said Sakuraspeechless, looking at the disappearing Syaoran and making her staff turn back into the key. 

"She tricked us and ran away!" yelled Syaoran fuming.

"We have to find her!" yelled Sakura looking around.

But something interrupted them; "Li-kun!" yelled the annoying voice of Meiling. 

Everyone saw the girl with raven black hair and pigtails rushing to her 'Li-kun'. When Meiling got to him she threw her arms around his neck.

"Why did you rush out leaving me behind, Syaoran?" she asked bright eyed. Syaoran didn't say anything but just sweat dropped.

Meiling glanced around. She hadn't noticed Sakura and Tomoyo. 

"Why were you with Tomoyo and Kinomoto?" asked Meiling trying to stay calm but obviously not.

"Uh…" replied Syaoran. He really didn't want to drag Meiling into this.

"Li Syaoran!" said Meiling, "We are cousins and engaged! Tell me what's up!" 

"Meiling," said Syaoran, "I just don't want to drag you into this" he said in a trying-to-be-loving-but-fake voice.

But this was enough to win Meiling over, "Oh Syaoran!" she replied hugging him with misty eyes.

'This was more of a reaction then I was hoping for' thought Syaoran sweat dropping.

Meanwhile Sakura was looking at the ground trying to choke back the tears. She never really thought that Syaoran liked Meiling but for the past few days-"Tomoyo I think I should be getting home now." Said Sakura thinking that she couldn't choke back the tears any longer.

Before Tomoyo could reply her bodyguards showed up and she had to go home. "Okay Sakura-chan," she said concerned," If your not feeling good call me! Bye!" she replied stepping into her van and waving. 

"Li-kun," said Meiling still gripping onto Syaoran," I have to pick something up at the store want to come?" 

Syaoran glanced at Sakura who was starting to walk home. "No Meiling," his eyes still on Sakura," You can go, I'll go home." 

"Okay, Syaoran." She replied a little depressed.

Mezora stopped running once she came up to a bush along the sidewalk, she was very beat from running so long, but she knew that she was getting less weak. She was standing up panting until she sensed someone coming and dove into the bush beside her. _'It's Sakura'_ she thought. Then she heard a boy's voice yelling, she couldn't make out what he said but she knew who it was and smiled.

"_Mezora!"_ boomed a voice inside her head that almost made her jump, _"I just found you, thank goodness I thought you ran away from me!"_ he said in a fake caring voice. "_Hey I see your subjects coming up the sidewalk! Why don't you do some of that voodoo stuff on them? Unless you want me to do mine on you…" _he said his voice trailing off. _"No!" _she pleaded, _"Besides I don't think that I am strong enough to-"_ but she was cut off by her cousins evil voice "_Nice try, Mezora. If you weren't strong enough I wouldn't be able to locate you" _he was now laughing coolly,_" Now get to it!"_

Mezora gulped as she heard their footsteps coming closer. She gripped her Star Necklace dreading about her very existence.

"Hi" said Syaoran nervously.

"Hi," said Sakura staring at the ground, "Where's Meiling?" she asked looking up but not looking at him.

"At the store." He said simply.

"You know-" he began," Meiling and I are engaged."

"I-I know." She said.

"I really love her you know," 'what am I saying?' he thought," I don't think she appreciates it when you always hang around me."

'W-what?" said Sakura, now staring him in they eye.

"I also don't like it either, you really annoy Meiling and I when we want to be alone." He said ever so calmly. 

"W-what?" she asked confused," You're the one that always acts like Meiling is bothering you." 

"That's just because I try to hide my real affections for her. She is the love of my life." He couldn't help saying it. It wasn't true but it was like something was controlling him. "You should stay away from us." He said more cruelly then anyone thought he could.

"You want me to stay away from you?" she asked, she was shaking and on the verge of tears, "B-but w-why?"

"Because you're a selfish brat Kinomoto!" he spat at her. 'Why am I saying this? She is everything but!' he thought

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, she started crying right there. Syaoran looked at her concerned. Mezora had stopped the spell. 

"Sakura" he said gently he was about to apologize but Sakura had jerked away from him.

"Get away from me Li-kun! I thought you never wanted to be near me!" she yelled between sobs and sprinted down the sidewalk towards her house. 

'What did I say that for?' he thought 'Why was I so mean to her? I-I love her.'

_Aww, that's so sweet,_ thought Mezora _But you should have said that before I put that spell on you!_

_ _

Sakura opened her front door, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom before Touya could say, "Hey monster."

"Hey Sakura!" said a cheerful Kero-chan, but then he noticed her mood." What's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura was lying on her bed crying into her pillow, she sniffed before talking to him. "Li-kun said he hated me," she said sniffing again,

"And that he never wants to see me again." 

"Why do you care so much about that Chinese brat, anyway?" 

"I-I" she started, thinking hard, "don't." she finally concluded, even though that wasn't what she was really going to say.

"But I don't like it when people hate me Kero." She said, not crying anymore.

"He's just a brat, Sakura. Like I have _always_ said." Replied Kero-chan while biting into a cookie.

Mezora was leaning against the corner where she always ended up while running away from her cousin._ That was so awful! I hurt _

_Sakura-san deeply and Li-kun! I feel so worthless! If my mother was here then I know that I would be loved and Toshiro's power would be worthless! But no my father had to kill her. Why? Why does my existence have to ruin others?_ All these thoughts ran threw Mezora's head over and over.She sobbed into her hands. She usually never cried, but since she has come to Tomoeda she has been crying more then she can ever remember. 

"Mezora why are you crying?" her scowling cousin asked.

"You know why! Why do I have to ruin these lives Toshiro? It's not fair!" she yelled choking on her sobs.

"Geez Mezora, if I didn't know better I'd say you weren't even a Tesuki! With all your feelings, you're your mother's child." He said not really caring about it at all though. She was getting the job done. Even if her annoying crying echoed in this place all day it was worth it! He would be so rewarded when he got back home. But if he didn't, he didn't even want to think about what would happen if he went back home with the task unfinished. 

"How can you live with yourself Tesuki-kun!" she said still crying.

"Because I don't do the dirty work Mezora," he said laughing, "That's your job. Now you have to one more thing until they're ready for the finale." He said eyes sparkling evilly as he looked through his jacket. 

"I don't have enough power to control people anymore." She said blankly, she wasn't crying anymore. She seemed to be crying for hours. She was all cried out.

"You don't need to Mezora-chan," he said taking out a purple pouch from his jacket, "Use this." He held the pouch out to her. 

Mezora took the pouch from his hand cautionsly."What's in it?" she asked not daring to open it.

"It's a substance that your father gave me if your over worked. It controls the person, the same way you do. But you have to think of what the person should say, got it?"

"Y-yes." She replied simply, staring at the purple pouch. This dumb simple pouch, it will just lead to more heartache for those two.

Syaoran held his chin in his hands. 'Why did I say that to Sakura?' he thought over and over. The thought just flew all over in his head. He didn't mean a single word he said to her. He stared at a picture of his friends taken in fourth grade. Chiharu was strangling Takashi while he was declaring something to Naoko who was laughing about it. Rika was staring off in the distance at a shadowed figure of a man. Meiling was clinging onto Syaoran's neck while he was toppling over almost knocking Sakura over who was smiling warmly at him. Tomoyo wasn't in the picture because, of course, she took it.

While Syaoran was staring at the picture, he didn't even hear his fiancée come through the door. When she got to his room she saw him staring at the picture. She didn't say anything she just looked at him, sitting there looking lonely and hurt. "Oh Li-kun what's wrong?" she said caringly. 

He jerked up from his trance and the picture, "Oh Meiling, I didn't hear you come in.," he said softly still looking at the picture and tracing his finger around Sakura.

"Li-san?" said Meiling she looked kind of misty eyed.

"Yeah Meiling." He said rather shocked that she got so close to him without making a sound.

"Oh Li-san!" said Meiling starting to sob as she sat down on the bed beside Syaoran.

"Meiling," he said putting his arm around her, "What's wrong?"

"You, you love Sakura don't you?" she said sobbing into his chest," Oh I should have known that you couldn't love me more then a cousin!" 

Mezora clutched the pouch close to her. It was windy outside and her hair was whipping around her tear stained face, while her blue dress with an apron looking thing was doing the same around her body. She was standing on the roof of the apartment, where Meiling and Syaoran were staying. She looked through the semi-open window that looked straight into Syaoran's room. In there she saw a very sad Meiling and Syaoran comforting her. Mezora didn't want to think twice about doing this. She didn't want to start crying, again. She sprinkled the powder into her hands and said something in a very soft voice to herself. After she was done she blew the pinkish powder into the window and guided it to the two Li's. Then she saw Meiling inhale the powder and cough.

May your love live through this……….

"Syaoran?" said Meiling she had stopped crying and was looking up at him.

"Yes, Meiling?" he said looking at his cousin.

"Why, why do you love _her _of all people? She doesn't like you," said Meiling looking her cousin in the eye.

"What Meiling?" said Syaoran questioningly.

"Well she told me that, she is only nice to you so that she doesn't look bad in front of her friends, you know." 

Syaoran let go of Meiling but she continued talking.

"She said in fact that she hates you. Ever since you demanding those Clow Cards from her in fourth grade," Meiling continued.

"When did she tell you this?" asked Syaoran staring his cousin in the eye to see if she was lying.

"She told me about a week ago." Meiling said.

'That's before all this happened, she didn't even say it because I had been mean to her!' Syaoran thought.

"Why would she tell you this Meiling?" Syaoran questioned, not wanting to believe it.

"Well she didn't really," Meiling, said Syaoran's eyes lit up, "She told Tomoyo, I heard, I don't think she knew I was there." 

Syaoran's eyes fell. "Meiling I'm not feeling well can you leave me alone?"

"Syaoran," she pleaded.

"Just go!" he yelled.

Meiling sniffed, but left his room slamming the door.

'Oh Cherry Blossom……….' 

"Sakura-chan get up NOW!" yelled Kero-chan for about the twenty fifth time in Sakura's ear.

"Hoe…." Sakura said sleepily.

"Sakura, school starts in FIVE MINUTES!" yelled Kero flying over and dropping her shirt on her lap.

"Hoe! Five minutes Kero? Why didn't you wake me up!" she yelled jumping up and getting dressed in a rush.

Kero just sweat dropped and flew over with Sakura's brush in his mouth.

"Thank you Kero-chan!" she said taking it and hugging him, before rushing down the stairs to her roller blades.

She looked around but no one was home. When she got her roller blades on she quickly grabbed her bag.

"Oh no, oh no, I am going to be later then ever!" she said to herself while roller blading up to her school. A few stray kids who were obviously late too rushed into the school. Sakura was right behind them. 

"Where's Sakura-chan?" said Tomoyo worriedly staring up at the clock.

"Who cares." Said Syaoran he was glaring and had his arms crossed.

"Li-kun out of all people why would you say that about Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo smiling.

Syaoran just glared more. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked right back at Tomoyo.

"Because you l-Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo," I didn't think you would make it!" 

"Neither did I!" said Sakura panting, then looking at the watch Yukito had given her in fifth grade (she was wearing it again) "I'm ten minutes late! Where's the teacher?"

"I was wondering the same thing to." Mumbled Meiling looking around.

"Oh hi Meiling," said Sakura, "I didn't notice you." She said smiling, but then she noticed Syaoran and stopped smiling and turned around abruptly sitting back in her desk.

'Why is she mad at me?' thought Syaoran 'I didn't – oh yah…' Suddenly Syaoran stopped glaring and looked down, recalling _all_ of yesterday.

All of a sudden another person burst through the door. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the door to see if it was Mr. Tereda. But it wasn't, Mezora was bent over looking physically hurt. Everyone just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, but then resumed talking when she stood up. Mezora took her seat, with Sakura's, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling's eyes on her. Syaoran shot up.

"Not now, Li-san" said Mezora in a shaky voice that surprised everyone.

Toshiro hurt me so much this time. Just because I didn't want to do this, today the final day, I can't believe it. He made me break them apart so they won't cooperate not to kill them separately! But today they'll watch each other die………

Being beside herself Mezora burst out crying. 

"Mezora," comforted Tomoyo, who still after everything trusted her," What's wrong?"

Mezora looked up at Tomoyo's worried eyes. The first person that was ever worried about her, Tomoyo was such a sweet soul. Mezora couldn't bring herself to lie and just said," I can't say Tomoyo-chan, I'm so sorry."

She laid her head face first into her arms and sobbed, she couldn't stop. But when she sensed the bell was going to go she rushed out of the room.

"What is with that girl?" asked Meiling staring after her.

"Hoe, I don't know," said Sakura. 

"She's an enemy that's what!" shot Syaoran.

"You don't know that Li-kun!" yelled Tomoyo," Enemy's don't cry in front of you!" yelled the usually soft-spoken girl.

"Tomoyo your just to soft that's all!" shouted Syaoran.

"Stop it Li-kun!" yelled Sakura, "Stop yelling at everyone and making them feel worthless!" She said this more talking about herself then Tomoyo.

"Oh and you're the little angel?" yelled Syaoran sarcastically.

Meiling and Tomoyo stepped out of the room quietly feeling that this didn't evolve them at all.

"What?" asked Sakura glaring at him.

"Oh like you don't know!" he bellowed.

She turned her back to him. "I'm not supposed to interfere with you and your precious Meiling!" said Sakura.

Syaoran didn't reply. He remembered what he had said to her, he didn't even know why he said that. He felt a pang of guilt.

Sakura noticed the silence of everything. She also noticed that only her and Syaoran were in the room. To break the silence she gave an annoyed grunt and stomped out of the room.

Why am I running? No one is behind me. Not him not anyone. I don't even think that anyone is behind me. He won't be here; he always backs out of his promises. He said he promised that he would come, in his cold hard way. But maybe he won't. Maybe beneath that surface IS a conscience…a small one… but still there, stopping him from coming, and doing this. I hope so. Ow! What was that?

"Hello Mezora, I promised I would come, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Toshiro!" No please don't be!

A/N: *hugs all her reviewers* Thank you for your support! I hope you liked this chapter. About that Illusion Card thing and Tomoyo seeing Eriol, ha, I couldn't resist! They are such a cute couple! And Syaoran's first name is Syaoran **not** Li, I see that sometimes. Meiling says Li Syaoran because in Japanese the last name comes first when you say it. I don't get why people put his last name Shaoran or Syaoran because that's not what it even is in Nelvana's Cardcaptors is it? Ja ne!


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or anything about it. But I do own any character you haven't seen (Toshiro, Mezora ect.,)

Please Enjoy!

# The Girl To Remember

Syaoran stared at the 12-year-old figure walk out of the classroom. For some reason he didn't have the same feeling as he had had in all of their previous fights. This on seemed, as queer as it may sound, _natural. _

"Oh I hate it when we fight like this," sighed Syaoran, " We never used to fight this much, hardly _ever_, and if we did then it would be about some silly Clow Card," Syaoran sighed again and plopped into his seat.

"Hoe," sighed Sakura as she dragged her feet down the hall," Why is this happening? Why are we all of a sudden fighting like crazy? Even if he does love Meiling the least I could do was be happy for them" Sakura's voice trailed off, she wanted to be happy for Syaoran but she also didn't, she wanted Syaoran to love _her_ not Meiling.

After walking in the hallway alone, Sakura finally stood up and sucked in her breath,' Fine,' she thought boasting,' I will be happy for Li-kun!' then she turned around and headed towards her classroom.

"Toshiro, no please!" begged Mezora on her knees.

"Come _on_ Mezora-san, you barely have to do anything," he said in an annoyed voice.

"What do you mean?!," she yelled forgetting her place.

"I do more then my fair share to break them up! Can't we just run off and forget the hole mission," Mezora pleaded, she knew it wouldn't work but at least she tried.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that Mezora," he said coldly," But just because you are my cousin and you are critical to the mission."

Mezora shivered she didn't want to be critical to a mission this evil; she didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"Now go!" he yelled pointing ahead of her.

Mezora was about to say something but he gave her a stone cold look and she bit her lip and ran off to for fill the last part of this dreadful mission.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo looking around.

"Where's my Syaoran-kun?" yelled Meiling, also looking around.

"Maybe there together somewhere," said Tomoyo not implying anything.

"What do you mean?" shouted Meiling in her face," Do you think that MY Syaoran-kun would be alone with that brat Kinomoto!"

"Whoa, Meiling," calmed Tomoyo," I didn't mean that at all, maybe they're just eating their lunch somewhere else."

Meiling shrugged her shoulders and they both walked off. Even if she knew that Syaoran liked Sakura she wasn't going to admit it.

Sakura finally walked up to the classroom door, and she quickly snuck a peak inside. She saw Syaoran sitting in his desk arms crossed, and looking down. Obviously thinking hard. 

"Li-kun?" she said timidly, stepping inside.

Syaoran's head shot up in surprise, but he only grunted in response.

"Li-kun, I have been thinking and-" but she was rudely stopped by a loud crash in the hallway that made them both jump.

Sakura and Syaoran both ran out to the hallway seeing remains from a locker spilled across the hall.

"Hey!" shouted Syaoran," That's my stuff!"

He darted towards the scattered stuff and searched threw it. 

"Oh no," he said in a hushed voice," M-my sword is gone!"

"What?" exclaimed Sakura rushing to his side his sword was defiantly not in the remains.

There was a sound of a door opening that made them both look up, but all they saw was a girls foot slide threw before the door shut.

"Hey!" yelled Syaoran as he and Sakura rushed to the door.

While Syaoran was running ahead of Sakura, she released her wand. She had a feeling that this was magic she was dealing with.

When they burst through the doors they looked around. Everything was perfectly still.

"The Time Card," mumbled Syaoran

"Hoe?" said Sakura eyeing him.

"Nothing!" he spat," Anyway can't you sense it?"

"I-I knew it was something," stuttered Sakura. But the embarrassing moment for her was cut short when they both heard some movement.

"There!" she yelled pointing to a huge tree in the distance.

Mezora panted she could see the two "happy couple" in the distance. _With what's coming next they'll think that they were happy_ she thought sniffing. She was standing under a huge tree still gripping Syaoran's sword. When she realized what she was doing she placed the sword down and ran behind the tree. From there she climbed up really high and sat, waiting.

"Hey, my sword" yelled Syaoran.

"But where's that girl?" asked Sakura looking around.

"I don't know it was probably the idiot new girl," he said glaring as he to looked around.

"You don't know that Li-kun!" she said in defense.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he yelled back.

"Why would it?" she yelled just as loud. If everyone was not frozen in time they would have all been still and watching them fight.

"Well she can use magic can't she?" he yelled again waving his arms imitating the way she used hers to summon things," Do you know any other girl who can?"

Sakura just stood still, with an expression of anger on her face. 'It probably was her but why is he so quick to think it?' she thought clenching her hands around the staff tighter. 

"Well here we all are!" said an evilly cheerful voice.

They both shot their heads up at the boy with raven black hair and fiery eyes.

"W-who are y-you?" asked Sakura looking up at him.

"Well I am Toshiro Tesuki, my cousin Mezora must have talked about Me.," he said, eyes glistening.

"You're her cousin!" yelled Syaoran not afraid at all.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"What do you want?" asked Syaoran glaring at him intensely. 

"Nothing much, just to kill the Card captors," he said trailing off.

Up in the tree Mezora gulped, '_Maybe they can fight him and beat him'_ she thought trying to lift up her spirits._ 'Oh who am I kidding they could never do that'_ There was an appalling feeling inside the girls stomach. _'I can't stand to watch'_ she thought squeezing her eyes shut.

Syaoran just laughed at the scrawny boy. "Oh yah, you want to kill us?" he asked mocking him.

The boy just glared, his glares were even worse then Syaoran's. Syaoran didn't do anything except glare back.

Sakura glanced back and forth from boy to boy. Even with all the tenseness in this situation it was still very funny. Instead of fighting like normal they were having a_ glaring _fight. Sakura bit her lip; she was scared that if she did laugh they would realize how dumb they were being and start fighting. So Sakura just stood there gripping her wand and wondering if this was some sort of joke.

Mezora opened one eye and looked down form the tree. _'What is going on down there? They're just glaring at each other!'_ Mezora thought totally bewildered. _'Toshiro usually does everything so quickly. Wait, is he going to do something suddenly out of nowhere-'_

Before she could finish her thought there was the sound of someone attacking another person. 

Syaoran had lunged forward at Toshiro, while they were in there glaring session, unexpectidly. Toshiro was lying on the ground and his nose was bleeding.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said picking himself up and keeping his eyes focused on Syaoran.

When Toshiro was up sturdily he jolted his eyes away from Syaoran and onto Sakura who suddenly screamed. She was shaking uncontrollably. 

"Sakura!" yelled Syaoran, then he started chanting in Chinese and," Lightning!" he yelled.

The lightning had missed Toshiro but had taken him off focus and Sakura had stopped shaking. 

"Sakura," yelled Syaoran," Shield yourself!"

Sakura obeyed and let out Shield, which made a huge blue bubble around her.

"I guess I'll have to kill you first," said Toshiro who had fully collected himself by now.

"Try your best," said Syaoran holding out his sword in attack position.

"Ha," laughed Toshiro, focusing his eyes on Syaoran again. 

Syaoran was stronger then Sakura and Mezora and it didn't work right away. But soon enough Syaoran began to shake. As soon and he was doing this Sakura noticed what was happening. 

"No!" she yelled she returned the Shield Card back to its card form and took out the Shot Card. "Shot!" she yelled," Target Toshiro Teskui!"

The Shot Card flew out and aimed right at Toshiro, who couldn't do anything but run. He was a very vicious person but kind of a wimp when it came to things hurting him. 

"Syaoran!" yelled Sakura dropping her staff and rushing over to him.

"I-I am o-okay," he stuttered, as the colour was returning to his face.

_ _

_Mezora! _Boomed an angry voice inside of the excited girls head. She was excited because it looked as if Sakura and Syaoran were beating her cousin, _Mezora! Stop this Shot Card NOW! Or I will make you fall out of that tree!_ Mezora stopped feeling excited and thought about falling about 10 feet while having a horrific seizure. _'Please don't hate me after this Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun'_ she thought, while bringing Sakura's discarded Star Staff up to her and returning the Shot Card.

When the Star Staff was floating slowly to the ground, Sakura and Syaoran noticed it.

"Hoe!" yelled Sakura jumping and grabbing her Star Staff, as it was about four inches above her head. But as she jumped she noticed something rustle in the tree.

'Isn't everything supposed to be frozen in time?' she thought and then she noticed it was a girl the same girl that- "Mezora-san!" she yelled, "What are you doing up there?" she had forgotten that she was Toshiro's cousin.

"Mezora is up there?" yelled Syaoran in anger.

"She has been the whole time," said Toshiro who looked a little ruffled from running for his life from the Shot Card. 

"Hoe!" yelled Sakura, as she remembered her dream of Mezora using her Staff.

"Y-you returned it!" she yelled up at the tree furiously, she like Tomoyo didn't really think that Mezora was bad, like Meiling and Syaoran had.

"You better come down here and help me cousin!" Toshiro also yelled smirking.

There was a rustling sound as Mezora climbed down the tree.

"I-I'm r-really s-sorry S-Sakura-chan b-but," stuttered Mezora was wringing her hands; she had never apologized to anyone before.

"Shut up!" shouted Toshiro more furiously then anyone ever could imagine. He focused his eyes on Sakura a blank look plastered on her face, plastered there, only that blank non-blinking white faced look. Mezora and Syaoran both didn't know what was going on, they didn't know if Sakura was just staring blankly or something else.

"Toshiro stop!" yelled Mezora. But her cousin stood there with a smirk on his face and his eyes completely focused on Sakura.

"Mother…" whispered Sakura just before she collapsed on the ground lifelessly.

Mother…? Mother where are you? W-where am I? Why does it feel like I'm swimming? Or drowning, but it doesn't hurt.

_Sakura? Mother? Sakura my dear let the light guide you. Hoe? What Mother what does that mean? Mother? Mother?_

_ _

"Toshiro!!" yelled a saddened and absolutely furious Mezora. She whipped her hand in the air and Toshiro went flying up in the air and slamming hard against the ground.

"Sakura, Sakura," chanted Mezora cradling Sakura's head.

"Get away from her!" yelled an enraged Syaoran," I won't let you touch her!" Syaoran pushed Mezora out of the way.

"I'm trying to help Li-kun! If you love her let me help her! She's dead…" her last words seemed as if they echoed. 

"You're lying," it sounded as if he was trying to yell but his voice was barely over a whisper.

"I'm not," she began," I can help" 

"You can't bring people back from the dead!" he now yelled," Get away!"

"Come on Li-kun," she pleaded.

"No!" he yelled on the verge of tears, still holding Sakura's head.

"Please Li-kun, what else could possibly happen?" she begged," I can help, I think, let me try."

Li-kun reluctantly stepped aside. Mezora gulped and put her hands over Sakura's lifeless body. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, this was going to be harder then healing her own hurt leg. All of a sudden an orange glow appeared all around Sakura, she twitched a little, but Mezora never stopped concentrating. After about a minute of this Sakura's whole body gave a huge jerk and her eyes flashed open.

"Syaoran…" she said in a whisper.

Even though Syaoran was supposed to be asleep he jerked up. 

"Sakura!" he yelled, and (being very un-Syaoran like) he grabbed Sakura and hugged her tight.

"Thank you…" Syaoran whispered to a very tired Mezora, who just nodded.

"Well aren't we getting fairly chummy," sighed a very grubby looking Toshiro, but his eyes still burned like fire.

"Don't go near them, or do anything to them!" yelled Syaoran picking up his sword.

"Shut up," commanded Toshiro," Mezora how could you do that to your own cousin?" he said trying to act hurt, but the fire burning in his eyes didn't help to disguise any of his emotions.

"Don't temp me again," she said standing up on her weak legs.

Toshiro glared his fire red eyes burning into his skull; Mezora to was glaring at him her blue eyes sparkling thinking of what to do next.

The fire red eyes after a moment of doing nothing, somehow, unknowing to even Toshiro unleashed an awesome red light aiming it at Sakura and Syaoran.

"No!" yelled Mezora, as she jumped in the way of the two and got hit by the red light. 

"Mezora…" trailed Toshiro's voice; his cousin was lying still on the ground.

"Toshiro," said the girl in a soft voice," If you live on the pain of others, you die in pain yourself," Mezora stood up and sucked in her breath. As she did so it seemed as if she was putting all her energy into her hands. She suddenly clenched her hands and a combination of red a blue light shot from them twirling around until it hit Toshiro squarely in the stomach and he, vanished.

Mezora exhaled and collapsed.

"Mezora-chan, Mezora-chan!" shouted Sakura," How did you do that?" said Sakura excitedly.

"Mezora?" she again said kneeling beside her.

Syaoran walked up behind Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun?" said Sakura with teary eyes," Why isn't she responding?"

"S-Sakura" came a soft voice.

"Mezora!" Sakura shouted excitedly," Are you okay?"

"S-Sakura," she said softly again," Y-you have to tell him,"

"Hoe?" said Sakura curiously.

"I-I'm sorry I won't be here to see it. I-I'm going to see the only person that ever loved me," Mezora said even softer voice, clutching Sakura's hand.

"Mezora-chan, what are you talking about?" she said questioningly," You won't go anywhere. There are people that love you here! Like a friend!" Sakura squeezed Mezora's hand tighter.

Mezora smiled, her first and last real joyful smile.

The grip on Sakura's hand loosened and Mezora stopped talking and moving all together.

"Mezora-chan!" yelled Sakura sobbing.

"Sakura it's okay," said Syaoran wrapping her arms around her. Sakura just cried into his chest.

"She died for us you know?" said Sakura still sobbing into his chest.

"Sakura," said Syaoran gazing down at her," I know this isn't the best time to say this but, I-I," he stuttered sounding as if he was stuck there. "I… love you," he said not staring at her eyes.

Sakura was speechless she couldn't say anything. "I can understand if you don't feel the same way-," But he couldn't finish because Sakura had pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they broke it off she said," I love you too, Syaoran"

In a beautiful place above the sky four angels were sitting happily watching the couple. "Look at them!" sighed the youngest one sitting beside her mother and holding her hand," Aren't they so cute together?" 

"Yes," said the most beautiful angel to the one next to her," Are children are cute together,"

All the angels smiled and looked down on them, blessing their love forever.

A/N My very first fanfic is done! *Sniff * I will miss this fanfic. I made it as good as possible, Hoe I am afraid that this one isn't that good. You gotta love this Font, ne? Nanishiro, douzo Rebyu! (Anyway, please review) 


End file.
